The angel of mercy
by Ayanegod
Summary: Duo has to save his love form the hands of Lady une. Ayane & kasumi are not the ones from DOA!
1. Default Chapter

GUNDAM WING: ANGEL OF MERCY " Heero! Heero, wait up!" Heero Yuy walked quicker. He knew that voice well, it was his friend. Heero had many friends but not one as mad as Duo Maxwell. After hearing his name being shouted for sometime, he stopped & turned round. Duo ran full throttle & just managed to stop in time.  
  
" Don't you ever respond to your name? I was calling for ages." Duo asked. Heero looked around. Usually Duo's girlfriend was with him. Her name was sapphire scarlet & had one nickname: the angel of mercy. She was nowhere in sight. Heero caught a glimpse of another girl. It was kasumi, the girl who was in his I.T class. Before Heero could say anything, the bell for lessons went.  
  
Sitting by the window, Trowa Barton looked at the long hair of Sapphire. " She should have been Ruby. Her hair is amazing." Trowa judged. He was brought back to earth, when Quatre Winner poked him in the ribs. " What you staring at?" Quatre enquired. Trowa shook his head.  
  
Sapphire idly tapped down a few words on her laptop. She searched her work to see anything wrong & sighed. " Lets face it, Life's much happier & exciting with Duo around!" Sapphire thought. Suddenly two hands went over her eyes. " Guess who?" came a familiar voice. Sapphire smiled. " Well, lets guess. You wouldn't happen to be Duo Maxwell." Sapphire replied. The hands were removed & Duo's smiling face appeared. " Correct! 100 points for you." Was his reply. The last of the group was a guy called Crang Wufei, or Wufei to his friends.  
  
" Right everyone, there's no point doing work. Most of you can't keep your minds on the work, but the last day before the 6 weeks holidays. Do what you want." The teacher instructed. Sapphire giggled & turned her attention to the boys. Ayane watched the boys play round. " That girl! She's a tomboy for sure!" Ayane thought. Sapphire caught a glimpse of Ayane & smiled, a stupid, cheeky grin. Ayane scowled & returned her attention to, her half- sister Kasumi. " Get a load of that!" she whispered. Kasumi looked over & saw Duo kiss Sapphire on the cheek. " Sick, isn't it!" Ayane said, pretending to puck. " I find it sweet. Remember they could be the Gundam pilots who we will meet!" Kasumi responded. " Don't remind me!" sighed Ayane shaking her head.  
  
Heero walked slower. Part of him didn't want to meet Relena, but part of him did. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning round, he came face to face with Quatre. " Hey! Do you know those two new girls? I heard they came from the moon colonies." Quatre said. Heero shrugged his shoulders. " Beats me." He replied. " Hey! Give it back!" came a shout. Heero turned round to see Duo holding something black. Quatre laughed. It was Sapphire's laptop. Sapphire's long fire-red hair whipped round her face as she skated up to, Duo. " You dished the braid. You know what I'm like." Duo replied, holding the laptop at arms length. " Okay, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Sapphire questioned. She gave him huge blue puppy eyes. Duo looked away, but handed back the laptop. Sapphire grabbed it & planted a huge kiss on Dou's lips. " Oh boy! He's going to be even more hyper now!" mumbled Heero.  
  
Trowa placed the last box outside & straighten up. The echoing of typing filled the room. Duo was in the kitchen stuffing his face. Trowa sighed. Since Sapphire gave him that kiss, he went from mad, to just plain hyper. Trowa went back inside & stood against the wall. Sapphire was sitting on the floor, typing an e-mail to a friend. Her friend lived right in the middle of the OZ wars. Heero sat on the sofa, also typing up plans & charts. Suddenly the bell rung. Duo appeared, a half-eaten sandwich in his hand, & opened the door. " This a surprise! I didn't know you was a gundam pilot, you're too hyper." Came a voice. Waltzing in was Ayane & Kasumi. Duo followed but returned to the kitchen. " Well, I told you, not some much as a hello!" snorted Ayane. Sapphire waved, but didn't look up from her work. " Don't mind them. Heero sorting more charts out, Sapphire's doing an e- mail & Duo stuffing his face like a starving dog." Replied Trowa. " I heard that!" Duo yelled.  
  
The next day, the gang was at the Gundam compound. " Come on! You couldn't hit a fly!" stated Sapphire. Duo pretended to be hurt. " Nice back-up, I must say!" he replied. Sapphire winked at him & stuck her tongue out. Quatre was fixing a white Gundam with huge wings. " Nice Gundam, whose is it?" Kasumi asked wiping a hand over the paint-job. Sapphire giggled. "It's mine. My father gave it to me, before he died." She stated. " Hey Duo, I could have some help here." Quatre shouted. Duo nodded his head & kneed down to Quatre. Suddenly Heero's Laptop bleeped into life. " Hey guys! I think this is a mission." Heero said, typing his password into the laptop. Everyone crowed round & looked at the screen. The words plain stated something that made Sapphire smile. " Assassinate the maker of the mobile dolls. He will be leaving the moon on a white spaceship, bearing the OZ logo! Assassinating him, will be your choice!" the words read.  
  
Relena looked round her street, hoping to see Heero. Unknown to her, or anyone else, he was in space. " Miss, your plane is ready!" Relena's servant said. Relena's plane was black & bared the Peacecraft logo. Out in space, Relena saw the mobile doll maker's plane. Suddenly, there was a crash & a beam of light. Appearing was Heero's Gundam. " Right, let's take this guy out!" stated Heero. 7 other gundams appeared. " I'll take this one!" replied Ayane, & flew forward. Her Gundam pulled out a rifle & started shooting at the plane. Relena held her breathe. " I'm lucky I didn't have a white Plane. Who ever owns that, must be dead by now!" she thought. " Stop firing Ayane! Let Duo do the rest!" said Kasumi, on the screen. Ayane stopped firing & sighed. Duo was excited & got his weapon ready. Two red scythes made the plane explode & they reappeared to Duo's gundam. Hot ambers shot down from the plane & hit Sapphire's Gundam.  
  
" Yo guys! I'm kind of losing control here!" sapphire yelled. She suddenly crashed to the moon, right in an OZ base. " Sapphire! Come on guys, we've got to save her!" yelled Duo. Before he could go anywhere, Ayane's & Heero's Gundam blocked his path. " Duo, we can't save her. Look! She's already in enemy camp!" stated Ayane. Duo turned away.  
  
When Sapphire woke up, she didn't know what hit her. Looking around, she realised she had fallen out of her gundam. Lucky for her they landed in a wood. " No OZ person would dare go in the wood. Good thing too!" Sapphire thought, as she grabbed her sniper. Suddenly she heard something. Sapphire looked over a bush to two OZ officers. " You hear that?" asked one. The other nodded his head. The first had his back to Sapphire. " Would I risk it!" she thought. The cards weren't stack in sapphire's honour, so she jumped on the first officer. Sapphire suddenly got hit over the head by the second officer's rifle. " Well I think Lady unes going to like this!" said the first officer straightening his collar. His friend agreed.  
  
Duo paced the compound. Heero had promised he would find a weakness of the base. Ayane stood against the wall with Trowa, & Kasumi was watching nervously. " Calm down Duo!" Kasumi said. She was brushing her long blond hair. Ayane scowled. There weren't many things Ayane hated about her half- sister; But Ayane envied Kasumi's long hair. Ayane had short amber hair. She blew some out of her eyes & looked at Trowa. " Doesn't stay much. I kind of like him!" she thought. Heero busily typed up the lunar base & finally got an answer. " Hey Duo! I found her!" Heero gleefully stated. When Trowa looked, he gasped. " What is it?" Ayane questioned. " That's where my travelling circus is going. I'm not part of anything at the moment, the ring-leader said I come have time off." Trowa replied. A cheeky grin spread across Kasumi's face. Before she could say anything, the T.V blinked into life. " News just in. A Gundam pilot crashed landed in an OZ base. She will executed along with, if they can find her Gundam!" the reporter said. An image of Sapphire appeared. " Hang Sapphire, I'm coming!" Duo thought.  
  
Sapphire woke up to an aching & dizzy head. " Ouch! Man what hit it?" Sapphire thought. Getting up, she suddenly noticed blood on the floor. " This is that fresh?" Sapphire wondered. Looking at her top, Sapphire soon realised she got shot, in the shoulder. " More to the point what happened?" She said to herself. Sapphire looked round. The cell was Disgusting. There was mould on the ceiling & not an air-vent in sight. " Don't want to take chances." Sapphire said aloud. She felt the floor for her sniper. Unfortunately the officer, who was standing at the door outside, had it. Sapphire kicked the door. Suddenly there was a crash & the cell door opened. Sapphire got ready. She was just about to punch the officer, when someone shot him, in the back. Sapphire looked to see who it was. " Trowa! You won't believe it, but I'm glad to see you!" she said. Trowa didn't force a smile, but pulled Sapphire out the cell & down a corridor, to Duo & Kasumi.  
  
" What's going on?" Sapphire asked. Kasumi told her to shh. Trowa pointed down to a huge hall, where his friend was showing off. His friend was called Catherine. " She's good!" whispered Sapphire. Trowa nodded his head & Catherine finished her act. " Duo, go tell Heero we've got her!" whispered Trowa. Duo nodded his head. " Duo, be careful!" Sapphire said. Duo grinned. " Hey, it's me!" he replied. The others rolled their eyes. " That's what I'm afraid of!" whispered Sapphire in reply. Duo disappeared down a corridor. Catherine joined Trowa & smiled. " Hi! I see you got your friend out!" she said. Kasumi clamped her hand over Catherine's mouth. " Shut up, we're not out the woods yet!" Kasumi warned. 


	2. Love always saves the day

Duo quickly returned. " Duo! What ever happened to telling Heero?" Asked Ayane. Duo gave a sheepish grin. " Well, that's the problem. They found Heero. They've got him held in cell 6." Duo replied. Kasumi handed Sapphire her sniper. " You found it!" Sapphire gleefully said. Trowa turned to his injured friend. " You can still shoot, right?" he questioned. Sapphire nodded her head. Going down a corridor, they found two guards outside one cell. " How long are those soldiers, going to be entertained?" Kasumi asked. Trowa shrugged his shoulders. " Long enough, for us to bust Heero out!" Whispered Ayane, as she steadied her rifle. With one perfectly aimed shot, the first officer fell dead. The second turned round. He went to call for back up, when he too fell dead. " Your shooting's still sharper then Ayane!" Kasumi stated. Sapphire giggled & watched Trowa's back. " Heero, come on! We're busting out of here." Whispered Trowa. Soon Heero emerged from the cell & all 5 ran to the circus, lorry. All of them squeezed behind some boxes when Sapphire suddenly remember something. " My Gundam! I left it behind some bushes, in a wood." She alleged. Kasumi smiled. " Don't worry! Quatre & Wufei are by it. They're taking it back to earth, as we speak." She answered.  
  
Suddenly the lorry gave a funny jolt & Catherine moved the boxes. " Your okay. We're cleared away from them." She stated happily. Sapphire stood & stretched. Some blood from her shoulder, fell to the floor. " Hey, where's that come from?" Questioned Kasumi, flicking some hair from her eyes. Sapphire looked at her top & cursed under her breath. " Damm! I got shot in the shoulder." She replied. Duo, who couldn't bear the thought of sapphire getting hurt, looked up. " Say that again." He said. Sapphire sighed. " I.. got.shot.in.the.shoulder! Get me now?" she asked slowly. Duo nodded his head, but still looked hurt. Ayane handed her half-sister some plasters & kasumi dressed sapphire's wound. " I don't know who, it happened. I think, Ouch!, they shot me after I was knocked out." Sapphire explained.  
  
Back at the apartment, Sapphire was listening to her CD player. She was humming the flawless tune of a Daft Punk song. Ayane was sitting on the floor, eating a tub of ice cream. Trowa stood against the wall, looking out the window. Sapphire's Gundam was safely at the Gundam compound. Duo sat on the sofa, opposite Heero, who was typing away. Sapphire typed, stopped, stuffed a biscuit in her mouth & carried on. Kasumi had washed her hair & sat next to Ayane, brushing it. Duo got tried of sapphire humming & threw a cushion at her. It landed on her head & Sapphire looked up. Duo grinned wickedly & stuck his tongue out. Sapphire stopped her CD player & threw the cushion back at Duo, who dodged it. " Got to be quicker then that love!" Duo taunted. Sapphire grinned, pushed her stuffed to one side & replied, " I already know!" Before Duo could move, Sapphire pounced on him. They landed with a crash & Heero shook his head. Trowa moved to the door. " I better be off. See you guys around!" he said & left.  
  
That night, at the OZ base, Lady une was talking with the captain of OZ, Trezies. " So lady une, she escaped!" Trezies stated. Lady une nervously fixed her glasses on her nose. She always got nervous when around Trezies, but she did have a soft spot. Lady une nodded her head. " Yes, commander. Somehow, while the circus was here. I'm sorry Commander." She replied. Trezies got up. Lady une stepped back. Trezies walked up to her slowly, & held her hand. " I trust you will find her. I trust you lady une!" he whispered. Lady une blushed. Trezies wiped a hand over her cheek & smiled. " I must go now Lady une. Please find sapphire!" he said & went out the door. Lady une stood still, before moving anywhere.  
  
Next morning Sapphire was up early. The discomfort in her shoulder was too much for her. " When I found out who shout me, I'll kill them!" she thought. She stood in the kitchen, looking out the window when she heard a familiar voice. " Your going to burst one day, I can see it!" came the bouncing voice of Kasumi. Then the snorting of Ayane. " She must have been a pig, in a former life." Sapphire thought. She soon heard the unmistakable laugh of Duo. " Me, burst? I don't think so some how!" he replied & joined Sapphire in the kitchen. 


	3. Broken dreams

The day went on, & sapphire looked out the window. The pain in her shoulder had gone, but kept coming back with revenge. Duo was fast asleep on the sofa, Ayane was stuffing herself with ice cream, Kasumi was looking over Heero's shoulder & Heero, of course, was typing away. Sapphire looked at the red sky, since the sun had started to set. Duo's snoring filled the room. Ayane was getting fed up with it, & threw a cushion at him. It didn't wake him, but he rolled over. Ayane cursed loudly under her breath. Sapphire giggled. " That's not how you do it. You grab the cushion & shove it over his face." Sapphire stated. She grabbed the nearest cushion, slowly walked up & shoved the cushion over Duo's face. Duo woke & had a " Just woke up & leave me alone!" look on his face.  
  
Lady une smiled. She had the best idea, to draw Sapphire to OZ. The moon colony was a trouble from the start. A group from the west of the colony had been destroying parts of the OZ base. Unknown to OZ, which was where Ayane & Kasumi's family lived. " Commander, send the mobile dolls to the moon colony. It must be destroyed!" stated Lady une. One of the officers looked at Lady une, before setting the hydro cannon. Before anyone could stop it, the moon colony was destroyed.  
  
Sapphire was in her room, looking through her CDs. She was looking for the one Duo & Heero gave her. Sapphire smiled. The boys were like brothers to her. Suddenly she heard something crash to the floor. Dropping to the floor, Sapphire picked up a photo. It was of Sapphire's birthday. Duo was totally plastered. Trowa & Heero, being the boring lot, stayed well away from the camera. Quatre was away at the time & Wufei wasn't on earth. The only people there, was Sapphire & a very drunk Duo. Sapphire wiped a hand over the fame & found her item. It was DJ Sammy, " Heaven". Placing it in her CD radio. Suddenly the door crashed open. " I can't believe it! They destroyed our home." Yelled Ayane. Kasumi tried to calm down her half- sister. Duo & Heero turned to the sound of the music. " You hear that Hee?" Duo asked. Heero nodded his head.  
  
Trowa looked up & the sky. " Something's not right! The wind carries the scent of death." He thought. Ayane was still mad & was stuffing ice cream in her mouth. " Ayane, calm down! You're going to give your self a headache!" Sapphire stated. Heero was busily typing. " It's has to be a trap." Duo said. Kasumi nodded her head. " A plot thought up by Lady une, to grab Sapphire." She replied. Duo gave sapphire a stupid smirk. " Well, if they want sapphire, they'll have to go through me!" he stated, crossing his arms. Sapphire shook her head. " One thing troubles me, why do they want sapphire?" asked Ayane. Sapphire pulled a black disc from her pocket.  
  
" Okay, this is the disc. They have a complete reading of our Gundams. They know our weaknesses & our strengthens. I think they want to make mobile dolls, that are our clones!" sapphire said. Everyone crowed round the laptop. " Hey, they want to put a virus in us!" pointed out Ayane. Sapphire shook her head. " Not any more! I managed to reverse the thing, with Heero's help." She responded. Duo scratched his head. " But how did you get it?" he asked. Sapphire shut her laptop down & tapped her nose. " For me to know, & you to find out!" she replied &, kissed Duo on the cheek.  
  
A single white ship floated through space. It had been 6 days, since the moon colony was destroyed. Inside the ship was Ayane & Kasumi's sister, Star. She was in hyper sleep & only woke to the sound of nothing. On earth Sapphire was listening to Rhythm emotion. She hummed the tune several times, making Ayane even more annoyed. " Doesn't she ever shut up?" Ayane asked cracking her knuckles. Wufei, who had come to visit, shook his head. " That's why they make a great couple. She's the angel of mercy & he's the angel of death." He replied. Duo sat next to sapphire, looking out the window. " Things are going to be okay!" he thought. The pain in Sapphire's shoulder was still giving her grieve. " I don't know, how much I can take!" she thought, trying to keep the pain. 


End file.
